The Mercenaries: Death
by GrumpyBear109
Summary: Ally and Corrin are two seasoned mercenaries looking to score one hell of a payday; hunting down and slaying a mighty Grimm. But thanks to a raging storm, a simple mistake and one terrifying locale, the hunt doesn't quite go according to plan. Note: The story will be updated weekly until it's final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Job**

 _1:30am,_

 _Mistral,_

 _The Haunted Mire,_

 _The Sky Queen's bridge._

Rain pounded the bridge's windows, running off of them in thick sheets as great cracks of lightning lit the stormy, night sky. Thunder rumbled over head and the muted thuds of hailstones on metal could be heard as the storm raged outside the small ship known as the Sky Queen.

A Prowler class airship, the Sky Queen wasn't large, maybe fifteen metres long, with three dust powered engines at her rear and three tail fins, one dorsal and the other two ventral. She had two levels to her, a bottom level for storage and a top level for accommodation.

The bridge was the largest room on the ship, save for the cargo bay, and was bordered on three sides by a massive, curved plexiglass window, offering its occupants a clear view of whatever it was that they happened to be flying through.

A worn leather chair sat near the back of the room, surrounded by a U shaped console which in turn was home to a figure eight styled steering wheel. Another two consoles, each with their own worn chair, were located near the front of the bridge in an asymmetric fashion, leaving a gap between them that led to 'the viewing deck', the section of the bridge which could be turned transparent so that the pilot could see more of their environment.

Ally Noir, a young girl in her late teens, with ebony skin, stood by the left console, leaning against it and gazing out into the stormy night. Her long dark hair was wet and curly from her recent shower, hanging over her face and obscuring her button nose and large eyes.

She wore a large, baggy black jumper and matching tracksuit pants, and was holding a big mug of steaming hot coffee, relishing its warm feel and sweet taste as she sipped at it.

The doors to the bridge slid open to admit Ally's partner in crime; Corrin Spectrum, a similarly aged youth with pale skin, bright eyes and short, spiky hair dyed with every colour imaginable.

He was wearing a dark shirt and jeans and there was steam rising off of his pink skin, courtesy of his own shower. In his left hand was a mug of freshly made tea and in his right was a small, glowing data pad.

"Morning," Ally yawned, as Corrin sat down at the left console and put his feet up and his mug down "ready for an early morning hunt?"

"Ugh, is that even a question?" Corrin groaned, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep draught of tea that had more sugar then water in it.

"At least it's a lovely morning for it." Ally joked, sitting down in her own chair and drawing her knees up under her chin.

Corrin laughed and looked out into the night, catching a brief glimpse of twisted roots and stagnant pools of water below, all illuminated by a brief flash of lightning.

"Spooky." He muttered to himself, before speaking up "Man, we should have installed heated floors when we built Sky Queen."

Ally smiled and placed her warm mug of coffee on her bare feet in an attempt to warm them.

"Yeah," she replied "or a working thermostat."

Corrin and Ally had met when they were children, both under eight years old, on the streets of Atlas and had quickly bonded over their mutual terrible circumstances. Corrin had been a young orphan, begging for lien and Ally had been a slave from the wilds, lost and alone.

Ally had taught Corrin how to fight and he in turn had taught her how to find food and shelter on the streets. Soon after meeting they began taking on jobs for local gangs and crime figures, though they had refused the more violent jobs, and saved up enough money to purchase a rusted old airship: The Sky Queen.

They had then spent the next few years restoring the old ship to her former glory, taking on larger, more complex jobs as the costs grew higher and steeper and as their own skills grew as well. And now here they were, over a decade later, two young yet experienced mercenaries travelling around the world in an airship of their own design.

"Anything on the scanners?" Corrin asked, trying to ignore the flashing light on his scroll which indicated that he had unread mail.

"Nope," Ally replied, hitting a few buttons on her console "they've been quiet all night. Or broken."

"I have faith in duct tape." Corrin smiled, as his scroll continued to flash.

The Sky Queen was a large ship for just two people to maintain and as such there was always at least one part of it that wasn't working or was in need of dire repairs. Last week it had been the water boilers and earlier this week it had been the ship's scanners.

This meant that both Corrin and Ally usually ended up spending most of their lien on repairs and as such were more often then not flat broke. They lived job to job and though the stress of constantly worrying about their next meal might have broken most other people, Corrin and Ally were determined to keep their home flying. Especially given the fact that if they didn't keep the Sky Queen flying then they would be back to living on the streets.

If they managed to pull off this current job however, they might just end up with enough lien to finally fix up all of The Sky Queen's broken pieces, and still have enough left over to get some quality supplies to boot, a rare occurrence indeed.

Said job though, was the extermination of a Grimm. Not a Creature of Grimm but an actual Grimm. A beast whom had survived countless decades or perhaps even centuries of conflict and combat with humans. A true monster.

Corrin would be lying if he had said he wasn't scared, he wasn't a Huntsman and neither was Ally. Neither of them had a semblance or even an aura for that matter, they were skilled, but not that skilled.

The Grimm which Ally and Corrin were currently hunting was a centuries old Brood Mother, a giant spider monster, known to the locals simply as Death, for it would stalk into towns at random and drag helpless villagers off to a gruesome fate somewhere in The Haunted Mire.

Why an actual Huntsman or Huntress hadn't ventured out to deal with the Grimm was beyond Corrin, especially seeing as how three of the preyed upon villages had come together to put out a bounty on the beast.

"Why did they have to name it Death?!" Corrin exclaimed, finishing off his tea "They honestly could not have picked a more intimidating name for a giant spider monster. Seriously, I bet that's why no one's come to claim the bounty yet. They're all too scared."

"Well what would you call a Brood Mother who comes creeping into your safe place at night before stealing you away to some grisly death." Ally asked, as a sudden blip on her screen went unnoticed by both of the mercenaries.

"I'd call her mother." Corrin replied, running a hand through his multi coloured hair.

Ally burst out laughing and so did Corrin, and it took them a few minutes to compose themselves again, after which Corrin told his scroll to 'shut up'.

"Is the message still there?" Ally asked, growing serious for a moment as she eyed the flashing light on Corrin's scroll.

"Yeah," Corrin confirmed, holding the scroll up "doesn't matter what I do, it's always there. I can't get rid of it."

Said message was a job offer from a woman known as Cinder Fall. She was bad news if half the things that Ally and Corrin had heard about her were true. The two teens had spent a good chunk of their child hood working for criminals and crime lords and now that they were free from all of that they had little wish to return to it.

But this Cinder Fall woman didn't strike either of them as the kind of person who took no for an answer. Add to that the fact that no matter what they did her job offer just kept reappearing in their inbox and it was easy to see that it was more of a job order then a job offer.

In fact, Cinder's offer was the main reason as to why Ally and Corrin had flown over to Mistral, they thought that if they could stall Cinder for long enough by busying themselves with other jobs, she might forget about them and move on. But after three weeks she still didn't seem to be letting up, and it was looking more and more likely that they would have to take the job.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be simple." Ally suggested, finishing off her coffee and looking more alert for it.

"Simple?" Corrin laughed "Since when have our jobs ever been simple? Our jobs stopped being simple after you smacked-"

His story came to an abrupt end as he and Ally finally noticed the blip on Ally's screen. Corrin leapt out of his chair and headed over to Ally's console, hopping across the cold, metal floor and yelping in discomfort.

Ally meanwhile had swung her chair around to face the console and was busy pressing buttons and turning dials, isolating whatever it was that was causing the blip and telling the console to analyse it.

"All the signals check out," she muttered to herself, before announcing "we got us a Grimm! It should be directly below us, see if you can spot it."

"On it!" Corrin replied.

He ran over to the pilot's seat and hit a button on the console, and the entire front section of the bridge shimmered and turned transparent. Corrin ran over to the Viewing Deck and gestured to catch Ally's attention.

"Can I get some light down there?" He asked, peering down onto the shadow wreathed land below.

Ally pulled a lever somewhere on her console and the spotlight mounted on The Sky Queen's nose, which was now visible from the bridge, sputtered to life. A beam of brilliant white light sliced through the darkness, chasing away the shadows and revealing a section of The Haunted Mire.

Corrin spotted twisted roots and gnarled trees, choked with vines and wreathed in a thick, white mist. Pools of stagnant water dotted the landscape and the soil had been pulverised into, mud courtesy of the pouring rain.

"I can't see her," he called out, muttering as the floodlight flickered for a few seconds before coming strong again "are you sure you have the co-ordinands right?"

"One second." Ally said, fiddling with dials and levers before calling out "Okay, bringing the light around now."

The floodlight creaked and began to swing to the left, cutting a swath through the darkness and illuminating a different section of the mire. This time it was of a tangle of thorny bushes surrounding an old, dead tree with claw like branches and a log, shiny from the rain which lay on the ground and led off into the darkness.

This section of the mire was right on the boundary of what appeared to be a forest of dead or dying trees, spaced out over a sea of craggy boulders, muddy ground and groping vines.

Corrin peered closer and then gasped in shock as the log suddenly withdrew from the circle of light and shot off into the forest, along with a shadow dark as pitch and nearly half as large as The Sky Queen.

"Uhhhh..." Corrin said, staring at the spot where he assumed Death had been "I think I found it... And I'm suddenly having second thoughts about this whole thing."

"Are you also having second thoughts about our third engine which is gonna fall off the ship in about two days time?" Ally asked, heading over to the pilot's seat and taking the ship off auto.

The autopilot really wasn't anything fancy, in fact it was only good for flying the ship in slow, straight lines so that it's occupants could get some rest during long journeys.

"Oh, right," Corrin replied, blinking and stepping back from the Viewing Deck as Ally pulled a lever next to the pilot's seat and engaged the ship's brake "well now I'm having third thoughts."

"And those third thoughts are?" Ally smiled, as Corrin returned to his console.

"That we should go catch ourselves a Death!" Corrin exclaimed, putting on some comically false bravado "See? They should have named it The Bane of Slippers or something, it would have been much less terrifying."

Ally and Corrin burst out laughing again.

"Come on," Ally said, sitting down in the pilot's seat "let's find a place to set this old girl down."

"Roger that," Corrin replied, dropping down into his chair and hitting some buttons on his console "there's a spot a few dozen metres back the way we came, it's the flattest place around for miles. Which is pretty suspicious if you ask me."

"Everything is suspicious to you." Ally said, as she pulled the steering wheel to the side and swung The Sky Queen around.

She piloted the airship back to the location that Corrin had pointed out and lowered her landing gear, gently lowering her to the ground and switching off her engines as Corrin turned the flood light off.

"Come on then!" Corrin chirped, suddenly bright and alert only because he believed it was better then the alternative "Let's go hunt a Grimm!"

"Sounds like fun," Ally smiled, sharing his sudden enthusiasm "let's hit it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

 _2:00am,_

 _Mistral,_

 _The Haunted Mire,_

 _The Sky Queen's cargo hold._

Corrin slammed the heel of his boot down onto the heavy duty lock, opening it and freeing up one of The Beast's massive wheels.

The Beast was a hybrid vehicle, the second most expensive thing that Corrin and Ally had ever built and possibly the most thuggish looking piece of engineering in existence.

Essentially a four wheel drive whose wheels doubled as mini, dust fuelled engines, the Beast was a large, squat car with the ability to traverse nearly any kind of terrain.

Her chassis was a mess of weld scars and mismatching colours. Several of her heavy metal panels were warped or damaged, bearing deep scratch marks from previous hunts or bullet holes from previous jobs gone wrong. Or right.

Corrin finished unlocking The Beast's wheels just as Ally came into the cargo bay, her heavy combat boots ringing out across the cargo bay's steel floors.

Both Corrin and Ally had changed into their combat gear after spotting Death, as neither of them wished to fight a giant spider monster in T-shirts and sneakers.

Ally had donned a sleeveless black combat vest and matching pants. Her boots were thick soled and worn from years of use. On her left forearm was a tactical pad which she could use to talk to the Sky Queen's computers and she wore a set of semi-fingerless gloves, exposing both her index and middle fingers on both hands.

Slung over her back were a pair of viscously curved swords and holstered on her hip was a fully automatic sub-machine gun, her preferred weapon of choice. Protective pads of leather and metal were wound around both of her biceps and her knees, and she had bound up her long black hair into a pony tail in order to keep it out of her face.

Corrin was dressed in much the same fashion as Ally, wearing a sleeveless brown combat vest, whose left chest was spattered with bright colours. His pants were also brown and had a dozen different pouches for holding a dozen different things. His combat boots were in much the same state as Ally's; worn beyond buggery.

Sheathed near the small of his back were two long daggers and beneath them were two holstered pistols, one containing regular rounds and the other containing explosive ammunition.

Under his vest he wore a simple white shirt and strapped to his forearms were a pair of bracers, metallic in nature so as to allow him to deflect attacks at close range.

Both of their outfits were battle worn, bearing many similarities to The Beast's chassis. That is, bullet wounds, scorch marks and deep, monstrous scratches.

"She ready yet?" Ally asked, walking over to the driver's side of The Beast.

"Just about," Corrin replied, as he made his way over to the panel that controlled the cargo bay doors "she just needs the harpoon gun and then she's ready to go."

Ally nodded and went off in search of the weapon, finding it on the floor near the rear of the cargo bay. Which was not where it was supposed to be. She scooped it off of the floor, casting a look over to where it _was_ supposed to be, and seeing that the clasp that usually kept it anchored to its shelf was broken.

"Gotta fix that." She muttered to herself, hefting the large weapon over her shoulder and carrying it back over to The Beast.

She placed it into a special cradle on the Beast's passenger side and began screwing it into place. Corrin meanwhile was busy checking the Beast's engine for any problems, screwing down caps and tightening nozzles.

Ally finished attaching the gun just as Corrin slammed the Beast's hood back into pace and they played a quick game of rock, paper scissors over the driver's seat. Corrin won on a technicality and they got into the Beast.

Ally hit a button on the dashboard and the thick, cargo bay door opened with a hiss. Wind and rain howled into the cargo bay, splattering the Beast's windscreen and tearing tools and spare parts from their shelves.

"Seriously?" Corrin yelled, flipping on the wipers and looking around the cargo bay in horror.

"Let's just go," Ally replied, as Corrin keyed the Beast into life "you can worry about cleaning up later."

"Yeah alright-" Corrin began, before he realised what she had said and exclaimed "wait, what?!"

"Just drive." Ally chuckled.

Corrin obliged and put The Beast into hover mode with the pull of a lever. Her four wheels retracted upwards and rotated ninety degrees. They then began to spin and were soon projecting a force of dust fuelled, blue energy downwards, keeping the Beast hovering three and a half feet off of the cargo bay's floor.

"Once more unto the breach!" Corrin said, in a phoney accent.

He nudged the acceleration and the Beast jumped forwards, gliding out of the cargo bay and roaring off into the night. He stopped for a moment to let Ally close the cargo bay door behind them, the Beast's radio range was awful ever since her original radio had been damaged in a previous job involving an angry client and a block of thermite.

The door hissed shut behind them and Corrin brought the Beast around to the coordinates that Ally gave him, pointing her nose out past The Sky Queen's. He flicked another switch on the dashboard and a pair of flood lights on the roof flickered into life, illuminating the harsh, storm wracked land before them.

Stagnant pools of white capped water dotted the land before them and a thin white mist blanketed everything in sight, buffeted and whipped into vicious fangs by the raging storm. The Beast handled the terrain well, gliding over the rough landscape, her mini dust engines caring little for the thick, slippery mud which covered the ground.

Corrin drove the heavy duty car through the night, bickering with Ally over whose music was better and occasionally making a hard right or left to avoid trees, boulders and other obstacles which Corrin insisted were shrouded by the mist.

Eventually they reached the location where they had seen Death and Corrin brought The Beast to a stop, lowering her wheels and putting the handbrake on. The two mercenaries looked out into the chaotic night, wished that they were still on the Sky Queen and then opened their doors and stepped out to pick up Death's trail.

 _2:20am,_

 _Mistral,_

 _The Haunted Mire,_

 _Death's last known position._

"I think I've got something!" Ally yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth so that she could be heard "Over here!"

Corrin scrambled over the rocks towards Ally whom was standing atop a boulder, which was in turn home to one lonely, claw-like tree. He pulled himself up onto the rock, accepting Ally's offered hand on the way, and joined her in examining Death's apparent trail.

Said trail was in fact a gaping, splintered hole in the base of tree, and a large, car sized depression in the muddy ground beyond the boulder. A pool of dirty, brown water had already collected in the depression and the tree, with half of its base missing, was listing dangerously to one side.

"Bring The Beast around!" Ally said, putting a hand on Corrin's shoulder and yelling into his ear to be heard "I'm going to get her heading before this bloody storm destroys any of her tracks!"

"On it!" Corrin replied, giving her the thumbs up just in case she couldn't hear him.

He headed back the way he had come, slipping and sliding on the wet rocks as the storm buffeted him with wind. He approached The Beast, his shoulders hunched against the wind, and reached for the handle. Then stopped as a faint, high pitched sound reached his ears.

He cocked his head to one side and listened. There it was again, a faint high pitched sort of scream.

" _Scream_?" Corrin thought puzzling over where a scream could have come from before-

"Oh shit! Ally!" He yelled, spinning around before copping an ear full of swearing which would have put a sailor to shame.

"Corrin you deaf son of a bitch!" Ally screamed, as she scrambled over the boulder and past the decrepit tree "Start the goddamn car!"

Corrin turned again, slipping and falling into the mud. Ally sprinted past him on her way to The Beast, hauling him up by his arm as she went.

They reached The Beast, huffing and puffing and Corrin tore the drivers side door open whilst Ally slid across the bonnet and did the same to the passenger door.

 _Thunk!_

 _Thunk!_

The rumbling of the storm instantly died down to a muted howl as the two heavy duty doors slammed shut. The only other sound was the panting of The Beast's two occupants.

"Sooo..." Corrin panted, coaxing The Beast to life with the twist of a key "What are we running from?"

The boulder and it's one lonely tree exploded up into thousands of jagged chunks and millions of splinters, raining down on The Beast as an eight legged, bus sized monster, covered in vicious spikes, came scuttling out of the darkness.

"That." Ally replied, as Death raced towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Chase?**

 _2:30am,_

 _Mistral,_

 _The Haunted Mire,_

 _In the shit._

"Drive drive drive drive drive!" Ally screamed, as the eight legged horror scrabbled towards them with alarming speed.

Corrin threw The Beast into forward gear and pinned the pedal to the floor.

"I meant backwards you dick!" Ally yelled, as the Beast lurched forwards and jammed it's bonnet up under Death's abdomen.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Corrin replied, as giant legs scrabbled against the sides of the car seeking purchase "I couldn't hear you over me saving our lives!"

 _Screech!_

Ally and Corrin screamed in fear as Death scuttled backwards, reared up on its back legs and drove a serrated, white chitin tipped foreleg through the roof of the Beast, separating Corrin and Ally and missing both of them by a hairsbreadth.

Ally raised an eyebrow at Corrin, then he put the Beast in reverse and hit the gas, rolling backwards over the muddy ground and dragging Death's legs out from underneath it.

 _Boom!_

The giant spider crashed to the ground as lightning cracked and streaked across the night sky, sending mud flying in every direction. Corrin brought the Beast to a stop some twenty meters away from Death and Ally rolled down her window, allowing her access to the heavy harpoon gun that she had mounted to the outside of her door earlier in the night.

She grasped the handle, squinted her eyes against the rain, focused the gun's sights on the frankly terrifying mass of legs and fangs that was scrambling to its feet off in the distance and pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

The entire car shook and jumped backwards as a six foot long, heavy duty bolt trailing a length of industrial strength wire, flew through the night and lodged itself firmly in Death's midsection, eliciting a shriek of pain filled rage from it's fanged maw. Which was now connected to The Beast by a nearly indestructible cable.

Ally sat back down and Corrin opened his mouth to speak, and then left it hanging open as words failed to come to him. A brief moment of silence stretched between them as Ally stared out the windscreen, wide eyed with disbelief. After several moments with only the rain and Death's furious shrieks to fill the silence Corrin finally found his voice.

"Was that.." He trailed off, pointing meekly towards the harpoon which attached them to Death.

"Uh-huh." Ally grunted, nodding her head.

More silence.

"So, um." Corrin began.

"Yeah?" Ally asked, as Death finally righted itself and focused on the Beast.

The Grimm shrieked and launched itself towards the Beast.

"Oh shit!" Ally and Corrin screamed as one, before exploding into action.

Corrin slammed his foot down on the acceleration as Ally pulled another harpoon, this time with an explosive tip, out from a mount on the inside of her door and leaned out the window to reload the harpoon gun.

The Beast lurched backwards and then came to a sudden, jerking stop as they hit a rock the size of a house, knocking Ally painfully against the window sill and sending the harpoon spinning out of her grasp. She shook her head and swore as Death landed where they had been only moments before, splattering her upper body with mud and coating the Beast's windscreen and bonnet with it as well.

"God dammit!" Ally exclaimed, as she eyed the empty harpoon gun.

She grunted as she hoisted herself into a sitting position on the window sill and pulled out her sub-machine gun, sighted and pulled the trigger all in one motion.

 _Blamblamblamblamblamblam!_

Her gun barked and the muzzle flashed as a stream of white hot bullets flew from the barrel and slammed into Death's hide. Some of the bullets pinged off of Death's white armoured sections but others found gaps in the armour and threw up big puffs of blood that looked black in the dark light, yet flashed bright red whenever lighting flashed across the sky.

Death shrieked again and threw itself from side to side before leaping over the Beast and scrambling around the side of the rock which had so rudely interrupted the Beast's retreat several seconds before.

Ally yelped as Corrin hauled her back inside by the back of her coat as the wire connecting the Beast to Death snapped taught and dragged them after her, scraping Ally's side of the car along the rock and filling the cabin with sparks.

"Oh shit here we go!" Corrin yelled as the Beast slammed down onto all four wheels again and was pulled off after Death.

Corrin pulled the lever and put the Beast into hover mode in case they hit any rough patches filled with rocks or boggy sand and Ally once again tried to load her harpoon.

 _Thunk, clunk, click!_

"Gun's loaded!" Ally called out, as she leaned out the window and tried to spot Death off in the distance.

There followed a few brief moments of silence as Death, several dozen meters off in the distance and shrouded in darkness, hauled the Beast across the landscape at a frightening pace.

"Dammit it's no good!" Ally called, as the wind whipped her hair backwards and rain pelted her face "I need you to slow it down for a second!"

"Alright!" Corrin replied, putting his hand on the lever which transitioned the Beast between hover mode and wheel mode "I'll call when I'm about to do it, we just need to reach a clear spot first!"

"Okay, just say when!" Ally said, aiming the harpoon gun in Death's rough direction.

A tense few moments passed, as the Beast was jostled this way and that, narrowly avoiding hundreds of dangerously jagged rocks thanks to her dust fuelled hover engines. The sea of rain slicked rocks finally abated and levelled out into a plane of mud covered, flat ground.

"Alright here we go!" Corrin yelled, pulling the lever and dropping his foot onto the accelerator as the hover engines retracted and were replaced by four heavy duty tyres.

The wheels spun, throwing up showers of mud, hauling the Beast backwards and snapping tight the wire connecting it to Death. The giant Grimm was caught off guard by the sudden resistance and was subsequently yanked backwards off of its eight, deadly feet.

Corrin threw the Beast into forward gear and accelerated towards Death's writhing form to give Ally a better shot.

"Go now!" Corrin yelled, as they drew near to Death.

"Yeah yeah I got it!" Ally replied as she levelled her harpoon gun's sights on Death.

She pulled the trigger and the Beast was once again thrown backwards as a harpoon was hurled towards Death. A harpoon which missed its target by a hairsbreadth. Somehow, at the last possible second, Death had squirmed to the side, whether or not it had been on purpose was impossible to tell, and had avoided the harpoon. The resulting explosion however, it did not avoid.

Ally hit the detonator and Death's smoking carcass was thrown bodily backwards, right over the edge of a straight drop which had been concealed by the terrible weather and the dark night. The wire snapped tight once again and began dragging the Beast towards the edge, eliciting profanities and screams from Corrin and Ally.

Ally ducked her head back inside as they slid closer to the edge before coming to a vertigo inducing stop, teetering over the edge with the front half of the car hanging off of the edge of the cliff. Several dozen meters below Death's corpse could be seen lying on the ground, it's eight legs still smoking from the explosion.

"Seatbelt. Now!" Ally commanded, and Corrin obeyed without question or wisecrack.

The Beast stayed balanced there for a single, full second before gravity finally asserted its dominance over her and dragged her off of the cliff.

Ally and Corrin screamed as they plummeted towards the ground, gaining speed with every passing second before finally losing it all when they struck the ground.

 _Boom!_

The bonnet screeched and crumpled like paper as the windscreen was blown in by the force, pelting Ally and Corrin with tiny shards of glass even as the two airbags deployed and smashed their faces in, slamming their heads back into the seats behind them and rendering them both thoroughly unconscious.


End file.
